Well That Was Unexpected
by jacob-lover-eleanor
Summary: When Bellas parents split,she is left facing the fact that she has to leave Edward. 10 years later she revisits Forks and meets up again with the Cullens in weird turn of events... All human
1. Preface

Name: Love Story

**Preface**

_I woke up in a daze and turned to my side to try and get some more sleep, but, I couldn't. There was a strong smell of smoke in the air. I reached for my boyfriend but he was in a deep sleep, well at least I thought he was. I shook him vigorously but he never woke. I panicked. I turned towards the door and saw a that smoke was seeping underneath the door. The hotel was on fire. But why hadn't the smoke alarms gone off? Nervousness seeped into my body and I shook with worry. I was frozen in place. I heard muffled voices from outside the door and realised this was my chance to get out._

"_HELP, HELP, HELP!" I screamed_

"_GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" A husky, booming voice shouted._

_Before I could reply the door was on the ground and three people had broken into the room. I was scooped up into someone's arms and covered with a wet towel before being carried out of the hotel. The man's arms were muscular and his booming voice reminded me of somebody's, although I couldn't quite put my finger on who's. I knew we were outside when I felt the cold air of the night gently brush past my face. Lights were shining and I lifted my head up. It was then that I saw the fireman's face. A face that I hadn't seen in ten years…_

"_Emmett?" I managed to choke out "Is that you?"_


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

Name: Well That Was Unexpected

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving**

**BPOV**

"No way! Alice, I am so happy for you!" I screamed down the phone.

Alice had had a huge crush on a school hottie called Jasper Hale and he had just told her that he loved her and had done for the past year. He had a twin called Rosalie. Me, Rosalie and Alice were like sisters.

We were all in the same year.

Alice had two twin brothers, Emmett and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett were madly in love with each other, they had their babies names and wedding plans sorted already. (So, so far we have Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett.) Then their was Me and Edward, we were deeply in love with each other, I could never see myself without him, he was the reason why I existed. I was the reason he existed. We couldn't live without each other.

"Ok, see you later, Bye" And with that I hung up the phone.

I made my way down the stairs and heard the same loud voices coming from the kitchen.

"No Renee, I am not having this discussion with you any longer!" My dad balled.

"We will have this discussion Charlie, this relationship is not working out! Let's face it!" My mom shouted always one decibel louder than my dad's

"OK, YOU'RE RIGHT RENEE! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS NOT WORKING OUT, I CANNOT BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

My heart dropped at that sentence. My eyes filled, my mom and dad couldn't get _divorced._

I ran out of the house into my chevy and drove to Edward's house.

I ran out of my truck, and knocked on the Cullen's door. Esme answered.

"Oh Bella, come on in dear." Esme said affectionately.

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered comforting words into my ear. I loved Esme. I loved her more than my real mom. She had treated me like her own since the day I met her, my

mom was selfish and rarely thought about me. It felt more like home when I was at the Cullen's house. I heard gentle footsteps coming down the stairs and it was very obvious it was Alice.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked "Edward! Come down here!"

"Why pixie?" He asked with a loud laugh at the end

"'Cause Bella's here crying her heart out."

The laughing automatically stopped and he was down the stairs in an instant. I got tugged out of Esme's arms and led to the couch, I sat on Edward and explained the story while Esme rubbed circles across my back. Alice was at my knees looking very sad, her forehead creasing a little.

"Bella, I'm sure everything will be fine, parents always argue." Esme said quietly.

I didn't talk, I just let the three of them talk to me because I knew I would start crying again if I opened my mouth.

****

After a few hours of talking with Edward, Alice and Esme, I decided I was ready to go home. Edward took to me to my car and said his goodbyes.

"If you don't feel like going back you don't have to you know." Edward said sympathetically.

"I'm fine, I can't just hide from my home, that's pathetic." I said. But to be honest I really didn't want to back at all.

"Ok, very true but, call me at any time you don't want to be there and I will come and pick you up as quick as possible." I wasn't going to argue with what he said, he always won. "I love you" He said and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Love you more." I whispered and I started my chevy and drove back to my house. I walked through the door and heard a lot of footsteps up stairs and I immediately went up to see what was going on. My mom was carrying a lot of clothes in her hand and dumping them in a suitcase, my suitcase looked like it was already packed and it was at the top of the stairs.

"Bella were leaving, and were leaving now, don't disobey me just do as I say. Say goodbye to Charlie, our plane leaves in two hours and were going to live with your Nan in California until we can find our own place, I have packed your bags so take them downstairs and just wait for me to be done, as soon as were done were leaving this shit hole and getting the hell out of here, ring the

Cullens and the Hales and say your goodbyes, I don't want you seeing them before you go, you will only want to stay longer and I just want to get out of this place." My mom explained without a pause for breath, I took me a while for the words she had just said to sink in. When they did, I saw red.

"Selfish Bitch." I muttered, but my mom had heard what I had said.

"ISABELLA SWAN, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?!" She shouted.

"I said you were a _selfish bitch_." I said quietly but emphasised the 'selfish' and the 'bitch'.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING ANYMORE BELLA, TIMES ARE TOUGH AT THE MOMENT AND CANNOT DEAL WITH EVEN MORE CRAP FROM YOU!" She shouted even louder than the last time.

"Bella, Baby, calm down sweetheart." My dad's voice came from behind me, I turned round and tears flooded down my cheeks, I hugged him real tight and didn't want to let go…

"She's right Renee, you are a selfish _bitch_" Charlie spat the last word. And then a loud slapping sound shrieked through my ear and my dad's arms released me and flew up to sooth the red spot across his cheek. He looked at me, his eyes filling with tears.

"Good Riddance Renee, Bye Bells." His voice on the last word and he shot out the front door. My mom grabbed both suitcases and shot out the front door, and a minute later, walked back in and grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me out of the door and chucked me in the backseat of her black ford focus. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. I couldn't talk. My mind couldn't process the last ten minutes of my life. I just kept rethinking the moment over in my head. _The look on my dad's face when he had gotten slapped. The sound the slap made. The way my mom dragged me out of the house. _Then my heart stopped as we flew past the Cullen's house and the Hale's house. I broke down in tears.

"MOM, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL, MAKING ME LEAVE DAD, ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, ROSE, ESME, CARLISLE AND - " I couldn't say his name. " AND -" I still couldn't manage to say it, I forced it. "_EDWARD!"_

"Hmmpphhh, you'll get over it." She said with no sympathy or guilt in her voice whatsoever. I couldn't manage to say anything else, I just let my tears _flood_ and my heart _brake_ as we drove to the airport…


	3. Chapter 3 The New Kid

Ok, so third chapter, keep reviewing people, hope your enjoying it - remember - FIRST FANFIC! Eleanor x

Well that was unexpected - Chapter 3 - The new kid

It had been three days since I had been in California for three days, and life was not getting any better to say the least. My Nan was just as bad as my mom, I walked through her door, eyes red and puffy and tears running down my cheeks…

_Flashback - _

"_Bella, so nice to see you again, it's been years hasn't it, oh dear, what's wrong with the little hormonal teenager?" My nan said sarcastically and chuckled to herself at the end._

"_She had to leave her friends, don't worry, she'll get over it, months will pass and she will have loads more friends and a boyfriend a lot more good looking then Edward and she will completely forget about the Hullens and the Cales…" _

"_Cullens and Hales." I muttered_

"_Oh whatever - Mom, so nice to see you again" Mom said to Nan completely forgetting about the last conversation._

"_And you dear, make yourself at home." Then she walked off as if we weren't there. I took my phone out of my pocket and felt it been snatched out of my hands, my mom was frantically pressing buttons with a smug grin on her face._

"_Mom, what the hell are you doing?" I asked confused._

"_Deleting some contacts of your phone, I do not want you having any contacts with your Dad, the Cullens or the Hales, it will only make you more upset, I want you to forget everything about Forks, because the place is so depressing let's admit it, and you are never going back there." She then handed me back the phone and I ran up the stairs. I couldn't even remember my home number, I never needed it, and I couldn't remember the Cullens or Hales phone numbers. I saw a room that was pink and immediately ran into it because I knew it would be mine. I collapsed on the bed and cried myself to sleep._

_I woke up in the middle of the night and stared at the ceiling for a good two hours thinking about the Cullens and Hales reaction to the disappearance. Charlie would definitely tell them, I knew he would, he loved me. What would Edward do? Would he come looking for me? Would he phone me? I suppose he could phone me, he still had my phone number right? I checked my phone to see if I had any _

_missed calls or text messages, but there were none. I checked the back of my phone, was my mom sneaky enough to take my sim card out and leave me with a phone with no number. Turned out she was sneaky enough, she had taken my sim card out. Now Edward had no form of contact with me whatsoever. I expected to start crying after I had realised this, but there were no more tears left for me to shed. I just curled under the covers and stayed there until morning…_

_End of Flashback_

It was the early hours of Monday morning, six o'clock, so I decided to get up and have a shower. I finished in the shower and put on some old blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with grey pumps, but the pink made me stand out to much and I didn't want to stand out on the first day of a new school, so I changed it to grey instead. By this time it was seven o'clock so I went downstairs and had some cereal, I made it and put it in front of me but I wasn't hungry, I hadn't been since I had left Edward. I couldn't think straight without him. So instead of eating them I just stared at them for half an hour, thinking about nothing. I looked at the clock and it was half past seven, I had to be in school for eight, so I decided to head out. I walked the way to school and arrived at ten to eight, so I made my way straight to the school office.

"Excuse me, Bella Swan, new kid, I need a lesson schedule please." I asked in a flat tone.

"Yes, Hello Bella, here you go." She said in a sweet tone of voice. I snatched the papers out of her hands.

"Thanks."

She seemed offended by my reaction to her politeness but I really wasn't bothered, she would get over it.

I walked out and decided to sit in a wall and watch the other kids walk in together. I just couldn't see why everyone had a reason to be so happy. I was deep in thought when I felt someone poke my shoulder, I ignored it, then I felt it again. I turned and saw a girl smiling holding another boys hand.

"What?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Hi, I'm Beth, this is my boyfriend, Seth, Just thought we would say hey so - Hey." She said so happily that I could have easily slapped her round the face, couldn't she see that I was depressed?

"Hey." I said back, not as happy as she had said it though.

" Need someone to walk to class with?" Just as she said that the bell went.

"Errrr, yeah, sure, why not."

"Cool, I can tell we are going to be great friends!" She said optimistically. _I can't, _I thought to myself. I kept quiet the rest of the way to class and just let her chatter on about how her and Seth found each other. _It was just another sunny day in California, they were dissecting frogs in Biology class when they both reached for the same scalpel…_

Not a very interesting story if you ask me, I reached my and turned to walk into it.

"This is my stop now Seth, So see you at break." She said to her lover man. Then they exchanged a romantic look and without any warning, made out with each other. I couldn't bare to look so I just turned around and walked away, when I bumped into someone with _huge _muscles.

"Oh sorry." The boy said. I looked up to see a boy with a _beautiful smile. "I'm Jacob, and you are?"_

…

_There you have it, third chapter, short I know but I want to start getting to the good bits. Keep reviewing people._

_Eleanor - x_


	4. Chapter 4 Two Great Friends

Hello, It's Eleanor, chapter 4, read on!

Well That Was Unexpected - Chapter 4 - Two good friends

"Hey" I smiled back, the first smile in three days, wow, the guy made me smile, how did that happen. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan, you got English next to?"

"Hey Jake" Beth's voice came from behind me

"S'up sis!" Jake shouted. Then they did this weird hand shaking thing and I gotta say it freaked me out but cheered me up at the same time.

"So you two are brother and sister?" I asked

"Yes, and twins but you can't really tell." Beth explained "So did you enjoy our handshake?!"

I didn't answer the question though, I was staring into Jacob's eyes as he was staring into mine, It was strange really. We had a strange connection, not love, but friendship. I was brought out of my trance as Beth's hand waved in front of me.

"Hello! Earth to Bella! Earth to Jacob! We have a lesson to get to! Let's go!" She said without a pause. Me and Jacob just chuckled. We walked into class and I was given a spot next to Jacob, that cheered me up, I knew we would get on well.

"You liking California?" He asked.

"Ermmm, Haven't seen much of it to be honest, just been in my bedroom the last three days."

"Why's that?"

"I'd rather _not _talk about it if you don't mind."

"Oh ok, sure. Paul! Leah! Over here guys!" He shouted. These two people smiled back and started walking over, Leah looked beautiful, dark hair, poker straight and flawless skin. She was holding Paul's hand, he was really muscular and had tanned skin, his eyes were dark brown, he had a smile like Jacob's to.

"Hey Jake, who's the girl?" Paul asked

"Hey I'm Bella Swan, you must be Paul and you must be Leah." I said

"Yup!" He answered back. "See you later guys". Leah just smiled and ran over to Beth, the gave each other a big hug and they sat next to each other and talked and giggled. Obviously best friends.

"They seem nice." I said

"Leah and Paul are such great people, been together for almost two years now, Leah is Seth's twin sister."

"A lot of twins round here?" We laughed. Then I remembered that I

had some other friends back in Forks, Triplets and Twins, Cullens and Hales…I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Emmett splashed me with water so I splashed him back, we were at the beach and we were having so much fun. I felt myself being splashed from behind this time so I turned round and it was Edward, then Alice jumped on his back and he went under the water while Alice held him under there for 20 seconds. Then she finally got off him and he ran after her, then Emmett and Jasper started to splash me and Rose while we just stood their laughing. We eventually got bored of the water and we all went to sun bathe, I say sun bathe, a better word is making out in the sun._

"_Come on guys, we best get back, it's getting chilly out here." Emmett said while he dragged Rose off the floor and pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs._

"_Ok, well at least we made the most out of one of the rare sunny days in Forks." I said happily._

"_Exactly, and what a great day it has been, off we go!" Then Emmett started skipping back to the bus stop which made us all laugh. Jasper ran after him, linked arms and started skipping with him, we were all in stitches of laughter. I had always wished that Emmett and Jasper were my big brothers, they would be so much fun to have around. Edward ran after them and they were all skipping together and me Rose and Alice were all rolling on the floor laughing. We all linked arms and walked to the bus stop all giggling and talking about what a great day we had had._

"_We are so lucky to have boyfriends like those guys, Right?" Rosalie said while staring at who she called her 'Monkey Man'._

"_Totally!" Alice screamed "I mean, how did we get so lucky?"_

_End of flashback_

I was pulled out of my daydream by Jake's hands tugging on my arm.

"Bella! You ok?" He asked

"Oh, Sorry, just had a little bit of a daydream their."

"You could say that again, you started laughing to yourself!"

"Oh My Gosh! Really!" I could feel myself blushing.

"Yes, It was quite funny actually!"

The teacher started talking about what we had to do when I felt something bounce my hand and onto the table. It was a piece of paper so I opened it up to see that it was a note from Beth, I turned to

look at her and she mouthed 'Open It'.

**Want to come to my birthday party?**

**Beth x**

I scribbled a note back.

**When is it?**

**B x**

She chucked the piece of paper back to me.

**Next Year**

**Beth x**

I laughed to myself and scribbled.

**Why are you planning so early?**

**B x**

She chucked it back.

**Why not?**

**I could tell that Beth was going to be one of those hyper-active friends who never shuts up but you have to love her anyway, Jacob was going to be a cool guy who I would get on well really good with, they were going to be two good friends…**

**There you have it! The fourth Chapter! Hope you liked it! Fifth chapter will be on ASAP! Keep reviewing people - Eleanor xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Where Is She?

Chapter 5 - Where is she? - EPOV

Bella had been gone for two days. I didn't have a clue where she was. She hadn't contacted me so I tried calling her cell, it said that the number wasn't valid. I went over to her house, her Chevy was there but she wasn't, not even Charlie.

"Where the hell could she be Alice? Doesn't she want me anymore? Has she gone of with Mike or Eric?" I asked my sister angry yet nervous at the same time.

"Edward don't think like that, of course she still wants you and still loves you, she's probably just out of town for a few days."

"She would have told me if she had been going out of town though."

"Maybe it was last minute?"

"She still would have rang me or text me, she hasn't even done that for crying out loud."

"Let's go check her house again."

"If you think that will help."

I drove my car as quick as it could go all the way to Bella's house. We arrived and I shot out the door to their front door as quick as my legs could go.(Which is quite fast.)I knocked the door rapidly and was shocked when the door actually opened. I thought it was going to be Bella and a flicker of hope flew through my body, the hope was gone when a sad looking Charlie was standing their and not the person I had been hoping to see. Before I could say anything, Charlie spoke.

"She's not here, Bella, she's not here, left three days ago, sorry, Bye." He went to close the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"Edward." Alice's soft voice came from next to me. "Deep breaths, calm down…"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude Charlie but where the hell is Bella, she left without any warning and I have been worrying for the past few days, I've been checking the house a few times a day but you were never in, I called her cell but no-one answered. And what do you mean she left?" I spoke frantically.

"I think you two best come inside, I will explain it to you." Charlie said a little quieter and slower than the last time. We both walked in and sat down on the couch. Charlie stayed standing.

"Bella and Renee left three days ago to go and live with Bella's Nan in California, mine and Renee's relationship hasn't been working out the past few months, we thought it was best to divorce. I wanted Bella to stay with me but Renee wanted her also, she is selfish, very selfish, she

and she always gets her own way, she took Bella with her, Renee told me she wasn't going to let me or any of Bella's friends to have any contact with her, that's what she's done. If I knew any form of contact to get in touch with her you two and the other three would be the first to know, I know she loved you all so much, hence the reason I wanted her to stay with me. I am so sorry Edward, Alice. Please understand that none of this is my fault…"

Alice was in tears and before I knew it I was too, we hugged each other for a long amount of time, I pulled myself back together while Alice still cried into my chest.

"Thank you for telling us that Charlie, we best get going."

Charlie nodded and said goodbye as we walked out the door. _How was I going to live without Bella?_

_****_

The hardest part was breaking the news to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rose. Alice cried even more and Rose was crying with Alice as they hugged each other. Esme shed silent tears not wanted to be noticed but everyone noticed her as her cobs got louder. Emmett and Jasper didn't cry, but they would have if no-one else had been their, I knew how much they loved Bells, loved her like a sister. I cried myself to sleep that night but kept waking up from repeating nightmares, I could see Bella in the distance, I tried to run but I kept running is slow motion and I tried to scream her name but no sound came out my mouth, she turned back and waved then disappeared and I was left alone. Then I would wake up crying…One thing I was positive about though

_I couldn't live without __my __Bella - Simple as that…_


	6. Chapter 6 The Conga Line

**Chapter Six - BPOV**

**The Conga Line**

The lesson dragged on and I think I fell asleep for the last ten minutes of it, yes, it was that boring. Jacob wasn't as fun as I thought he would be in lessons, he seemed like he was actually interested in the work. Beth and Leah just kept getting told of all lesson because they were talking, Paul got told of because he found it very amusing to give the boy next to him a wedgie, and I have to admit, that was _extremely_ funny. I could have shouted 'Hallelujah' when the bell eventually rang but I thought it was best not to because that would have been very embarrassing. Beth didn't find it embarrassing at all though when she started shouting it.

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Let's go have fun!" She shouted at the top of her voice when the bell went off.

"Woop Woop!" Leah shouted and followed her out the classroom.

"Conga Time!" Paul screamed while racing towards the door.

Jacob laughed and looked at me, I was totally confused, I mean, come on, _'Conga time!'_, what was that all about?

"What is Paul on about?" I asked Jake

"Every break time, we all amuse ourselves by starting a conga line, we shout at the top of our voices and have fun, childish, but fun!"

"Oh God" I muttered under my breath

"Come on Bella, it's hilarious, it starts of with a few people and before you know it, the whole school have joined in, we have even got a video on youtube, 435 hits! You can't tell me that's not cool!"

"Ok, I'll join on this time but if I don't want to do it after this time, don't bother trying to make me."

"Sure, Sure."

I followed him out the door and we met the other three by a bench.

"It's my turn to lead today! You ready guys and gals?!" Beth said excited. Before I knew it Jake, Paul and Leah were all on the conga line kicking their legs about and singing at the top of their voices, I laughed and thought _'Why not?' and jumped onto the back of the line behind Jake. Three other people joined onto the back little under ten seconds after we started and then when we made it half way around the school playground the rest of the school was on the back, it was hilarious! We just kept circling the playground until the bell rang and we all departed to our next class. We all cheered and laughed and clapped. Beth was very proud of herself for leading it and didn't shut up about how good it was until we got to the next class. My next_

_lesson was History, the lesson that I always failed in so I decided to treat it as a chill out lesson, so that's what I did, I just talked to people and got to know them. I started talking to the girl next to me but she seemed unfriendly._

"_Hi, I'm Bella. You are?"_

"_Irina."_

"_Cool, nice to meet you."_

"_Yeah"_

"_You ok, you seem down."_

"_No, I'm fine, perfectly happy, just, just…"_

"_Just?"_

"_Doesn't matter, nothing to do with you, stop being so nosey."_

_I hesitated a bit. _

"_Sorry." I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to boy with long hair tied back into a pony._

"_Don't let Irina get to you" He said "She's been like that ever since her boyfriend Laurent died a few months ago, he was in a forest hiking by himself when he got attacked by a bear detectives think."_

"_Thanks James, just tell someone you don't even know about something so serious." Irina snapped at him._

"_Sorry." James said and slouched back in his seat. I turned to look at Irina and she gave me the evils, I slouched back in my seat and didn't think twice about looking at her for the rest of the lesson…_

_There you have it! Short chapter I know - lol! Conga line and youtube inspired by real events! Go on youtube and type in the high arcal school conga line! It's coooool! Keep reviewing btw!_

_Eleanor x_


	7. Chapter 7 Then Their Were Three

**Chapter 7 - And then their were three**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

Three moths had passed since I had arrived in California and I had got to know a lot more people, at break and lunch I hung around with Jacob, Beth, Seth, Leah, Sam, Peter and Charlotte. We all got on so well. My strongest bond was with Beth and Jacob, It felt like I had known them more than three months, I had a bond with them like I did with the Cullens and the Hales.

Don't get me wrong, I never forgot about them, I just tried not to think about them because I would either have a flashback and start talking to myself, my eyes would fill with tears or I would feel like I was being stabbed in the stomach. When I thought about _him_ all three things would happen at the same time.

As I tried to get on with my life, things started to get better. I avoided my Mom and Nan as much as I could, I hung around with my closest friends as much as I could and life seemed great. Until Leah broke the news that her cousin Emily was moving to town.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my gosh you guys, my cousin Emily is moving to this school tomorrow! You guys will totally love her!" Leah shouted exited as she ran aver to us._

"_No way! Emily is so cool! I met her last year when she came to visit and she is such a nice person!" Beth explained_

"_I know right!" Leah screamed_

_Leah's opinions soon changed…_

_The next day…_

_Me, Jacob Beth and Sam watched as Leah and Seth walked towards us with another girl next to them, obviously Emily. When they reached us Sam was the first to speak._

"_Hey, I'm Sam, you must be the lovely Emily."_

"_Yes, that's me, Hi Sam." She said back and then they couldn't take their eyes of each other._

_Later on that day I was in my room when my phone started ringing (I had a new sim card) , the caller I.D said that it was Leah._

"_Hey Leah, what's up." I said cheerfully but all I heard down the phone was crying. "What's wrong?"_

"_Seth said he saw Sam and Emily with each other while he was at the shops, and - and - and…"_

"_And what?"_

"_They were holding hands and then they kissed each other!" She_

_screamed down the phone and then went back to crying again…_

_End of flashback_

Ever since that incident, Emily and Sam stopped hanging around with us, So know there was just Me, Jacob, Leah, Beth, Seth, Peter and Charlotte. Until Beth and Seth broke some awful news…

_Flashback_

_My phone started ringing, It was Beth._

"_S'up Beth?" I said_

"_Bells, can you come round, everyone else is, me and Seth have something to tell you all." She spoke quietly and sadly_

"_Sure, I'll be right over._

_I hung up the phone and made my way to the house and by the time I got their everybody else was already their sitting on the sofa and chairs. The atmosphere in the room didn't seem very happy, a lot of tension. I sat down next to Jacob and looked at him with a confused expression on my face and he shrugged his shoulders. Beth spoke first but sounded as if she was about to cry._

"_This is going to be so hard to break the news but we are going to have to tell you all sooner or later so, we might aswell do it now." She then took hold of Seth's hand, Beth took deep breaths. "Please understand that we are going to need so much support from you all because it's going to be so difficult for the both us…"_

"_Spit it out for god's sake" Jacob spat out_

"_Jake please don't get mad" Beth whispered and broke down in tears. Jacob took deep breaths and cooled down. "Seth could you say it please." She managed to say between cries._

"_Ok" Seth sounded extremely nervous. "Beth is pregnant." My eyes widened in shock. So did Jacob's. So did Leah's, Peter's and Charlotte's. Their was a weird silence in the room and I broke that silence._

"_But Beth, you're only seventeen?" I whispered_

_She didn't answer, she couldn't answer because of the crying so she just nodded. Before I knew it Jacob was of the sofa and was beating Seth up, Seth couldn't get out of his grasp and the rest of us were frantically trying to tear Jacob and Seth apart. We eventually dragged Jacob off him but Jacob was still swearing at him. Jacob walked out of the house while we were all left there in shock._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that incident Beth won't hang about with us and won't talk to Jacob even at home. Seth wouldn't come back to school so now it

was just Me, Jacob, Leah, Peter and Charlotte. That was until Charlotte announced some devastating news.

_Flashback_

_It was break time and we were just about to do the conga when Charlotte announced she had some news._

"_Guys, I need to tell you something." She said_

"_Go ahead" Leah said_

"_This wasn't my decision and it's totally out of the blue but it was totally out of the blue, my dad's been promoted and were moving to New York."_

_Our mouths dropped, I mean, could it get any worse? Break ups, pregnancies and then Charlotte leaving. Charlotte started crying, me and Leah hugged her and cried at the same time. We didn't do the conga that day, just talked about how we would keep in touch…_

_End of flashback_

_So Charlotte left and we were all devastated, we didn't even do the conga anymore. Then Peter decided he didn't want to hang around with us anymore and started hanging around with a bunch of other boys. We though he would coming running back to us since he had known us so long but he never did. Life just seem to go from better to worse, from worse to better, to better to worse. I thought that the new friends I had made were going to stick with me through thick and thin, I needed them. But it was just the three of us, and I just had to accept it._

_Hope you liked it! Sad chapter I know! Next chapter is going to be dedicated to Michael Jackson - King Of Pop - What a legend - His 1958 - 2009._

_Keep reviewing people!_

_Eleanor x_


	8. Chapter 8 The Party

**Chapter 8 - The Party**

Months started flying by. I still couldn't believe all the drama that had gone on. Beth had had the baby a month early but the baby was fine, she had a baby girl and named it Samantha Sian Black. We all went to see her have the baby. It wasn't pleasant…

_Flashback_

"_JESUS CHRIST! HOW BIG IS THIS BABY! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Beth screamed at the top of her lungs. She was squeezing both mine and Leah's hand, she was squeezing my hand so hard that I yelled at her._

"_BETH! LET GO OF MY HAND!"_

"_SORRY BUT I'M SURE I WOULD RATHER HAVE SOMEONE SQUEEZING MY HAND THEN SQUEEZE A CHILD OUT OF MY OWN BODY!"_

_Luckily Jacob walked into the room, he could take over right? Wrong. He fainted when he saw the state Beth was in. The nurse called a doctor and he was taken out of the room. So me and Leah were left their nearly having a hands broken. What fun. We hadn't really talked to Beth in the months since we found out she was pregnant, but we understood that she needed as much support as she could get. We were her sort of best friends, we couldn't abandon her in her time of need._

"_THIS IS JUST GREAT, I AM GIVING BIRTH TO SETH'S CHILD AND HE ISN'T EVEN HERE!" Just as Beth screamed that, Seth rushed through the door, pushed me out of the way and held Beth's hand. I flexed my hand and my bones cracked._

"_THANKS FOR COMING BABE!" She shouted. "IT'S COMING! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_A few seconds later, I heard a baby crying, I looked towards the nurse and she was holding a tiny baby in her hands. Me and Leah started crying._

"_She's beautiful." Me and Leah whispered at the same time. Beth started crying too and she hugged Seth._

"_Give her to me." Beth said. The nurse put the little baby in Beth's arms and we all stared at her, we were all entranced by the little baby in Beth's arms when Jacob walked through the door with an ice pack on his head._

"_What did I miss?"_

_End of flashback_

Beth and Seth started hanging around with us again, Jacob and Seth made up and Seth understood that he would react the same if he found out Leah was pregnant. Life was starting to get better. It went

from three friends back up to five again. Peter, Sam or Emily never started hanging out with us again though. Leah still held a grudge for what Sam and Emily did to her and she still had strong feelings for Sam, Peter got kicked out of school for starting a fight with another student. He bashed his head of a window and his head went right through, he had changed a lot since Charlotte left.

It was break time and we were all talking about what theme we could do for Beth's 18th birthday party.

"What about Hawaiian?" Leah suggested

"No, Kate had that for her 18th, I want something nobody else would have thought of." Beth explained while tapping her head.

We were all deep in thought. People were all thinking of pretty good ideas but Beth didn't like any of them. _Rock & Roll, Disney _etc. Somebody walked past and they were humming the 'Thriller' tune. It gave me an idea.

"Beth! Why don't you have a Michael Jackson themed party! You play loads of Michael Jackson hits and everybody has to come dressed up in eighties clothes!" I screamed in excitement.

"Bella! You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" She said more excited than me.

Beth got to work and started handing out the invitations and before I knew it the party day had arrived. I had gone out and bought a special outfit with Leah, we were wearing the same just different colours. We both wore tutu's, mine neon pink hers neon orange. Both wore black tops with neon leggings and black high heels. We looked _amazing._ We both walked down together and got a few whistles on the way. Leah winked back but I just kept my head down and blushed. We arrived and loads of people were already their, I saw Jacob. He looked…_Wow_. I stared at him as he stared back at me, I didn't realise that his mouth was wide open until a while after. We walked over to him.

"Bella, you look…_Wow._ Just…_Wow._ I mean…Amazing." Jake eventually got his words out. I looked down to stop him from seeing me blushing then looked back up after a few seconds.

"Wanna dance?" I was amazed by my own words. I didn't understand why I said it, but he smiled back.

"Definitely." He answered back enthusiastically. He put his arm around my waist and led me to the dance floor. 'Beat It' came on and we started crazy dancing and laughing and at the end of the song I was sweating really bad.

"I love Michael Jackson songs, such a legend!" Jake shouted over the music.

"I know right!" I shouted back

"Wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, it's too hot in here."

He put his arm around my waist again but then 'Bad' came on and we decided to dance to that one aswell before we went outside. When we heard 'The way you make me feel' we started singing to that. The song finished and Jacob stared at me.

"Bella, why did you move to California? I mean you've been here a year and you still haven't told us why."

This question was completely out of the blue but me and Jacob had such a strong bond that I decided to tell him.

"Well, my mom and dad were having really bad arguments and they decided to split, my mom wanted me so she took me to live here and live with my nan. I don't really like neither of them, I miss my dad, and Edward…"

"Who's Edward?"

"Erm, my , ex-boyfriend, can we not talk about it please."

"Sorry."

I looked at Jacob and he placed his warm hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine, I tangled my hands up in his hair and kissed him back. He pulled back, but I wanted more, I pulled him back towards me and kissed him more passionately then the last time. He pulled back again.

"Bella, I think I'm in love with you." Jacob whispered

_Shit! Wasn't expecting him to say that…_

_Well, did you like it?_

_Chapter dedicated to Michael Jackson - King Of Pop_

_Oh Yeah! If you have any stories that you have made and you would like people to read them, tell me the name of them and I will mention them in the next chapter. Thanks, Eleanor x_


	9. Chapter 9Trying to heal a broken heart

**Chapter 9 - Trying to heal a broken heart**

**EPOV**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

Bella had been gone a year. _A year._ I was still in shock, it was totally out of the blue. I mean, I knew that her parents were arguing and everything, I just didn't think it was that bad. Sometimes Alice would cry when she heard 'Club Tropicana' come on the radio because her and Bella would always sing to it because they thought it was the best song 'Wham' ever did. Rosalie didn't really show any emotion but when we talked about Bella she would stare into space and switch off completely until somebody tapped her or called her name. Jasper and Emmett always tried to think about the funny times we had with Bella, but sometimes Emmett would excuse himself from the room when we talked about her. Emmett and Bella were really close friends. We always said that Jasper and Emmett should have been Bella's big brothers. I always thought about Bella, their was never a moment since the day that she had left that I never thought about her. Every night I would have the nightmare where I could see her in the distance but I couldn't run fast enough to catch up with her and no sound would come put of my mouth, then she would wave and disappear. Then I'd wake up crying. I needed my Bella back in my arms.

It was Saturday afternoon, two o'clock in the afternoon. I never went out of my room on a Saturday or Sunday when Bella had left, I barely had a social life after she left. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard a light knock on my bedroom door.

"What?" I shouted harshly

"It's only me, just wanted to talk." Esme said in her usual soft voice.

"Oh Ok" I could never be angry or rude to my mom, you really couldn't get angry with her. If you did you would feel really guilty about it afterwards. She walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Edward, I know since Bella left life has been tough on you -"

"Tough is an understatement Mom" I cut her off and then immediately felt guilty for it. "Sorry, carry on." She smiled sweetly and continued.

"But what you have to understand is that, and don't get angry when I say this, Bella isn't coming back, It is something we all have to deal with Edward. Bella was a big part of all our lives and her leaving was tragic, especially for you. None of us will ever forget her -"

"Your talking about her like she is _dead_" I spat the last word, then felt guilty for cutting her off. "Sorry, carry on."

"None of us will ever forget her but we have to move on with our lives, you can't just stay in the house like this."

"Your right, I know you are, but, I love her so much I can't begin to explain it."

"I know sweetie and I feel so sorry for you, we all do, but you haven't come out of your room on the weekends since she left."

"Ok, I will go and hang out with a few friends today mom, promise."

"Thank you." She walked out the room and I lay their for a few more minutes and then got up and sorted out some clothes. Had a shower and then rang some of my friends.

I decided to meet Jasper, Demetri and Marcus by the local park.

"Dude, haven't seen you outside of school in months man, why decide to come out now?" Demetri asked

"Just thought I would hang out with some pals that's all."

The day dragged on and I was beginning to wish that I was back in my bed thinking about Bella and the good times we shared.

"Us three are going to Vibe tonight, you and Emmett wanna come" Marcus asked. Vibe was a new nightclub that everybody said was really good. I decided to go since I had nothing better to do so I went home got changed and met the rest of them at the nightclub, when I got their Marcus and Demetri we making out with these other girls so I decided to make my way over to Jasper. Me, Emmett and Jasper talked for a while, they both went off to do some dancing but I didn't want to so I just sat their drinking when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned round.

"Fancy seeing you here." It was Tanya Denali from school, oh joy.

"Oh, erm, Hi Tanya."

"Wanna dance?"

"Not really up for it to be honest."

"Fine, I'll just sit here then." She sat next to me and looked me in the eyes and pouted her lips slightly, she had had a crush on me ever since the day I had first met her but I never felt anything for her back. There was only one girl I had ever wanted. "Seen Bella lately?"

"No" I answered back quickly

"Ever think about dating anyone at all?"

"No, thought has never and will never cross my mind."

"Well if it does, call me…" And then she placed her hand on my thigh and immediately shoved it off aggressively.

"Get away from me Tanya." I left the nightclub and got back to my house as quickly as I could. When I got back I saw Rose and Alice in

the living room painting each others toe nails.

"You're back early." Rose said "Where are Jasper and Emmett."

"I left early because Tanya was hitting on me and it was grossing me out."

"Ewww, that girl is so desperate it's unbelievable."

I ran up the stairs and straight into my room, I stared at the ceiling again as I thought to myself.

_Bella is the only one who can mend my broken heart…_

_Hope you liked it, review people!_

_Chapter 10 up soon!_

_Eleanor x_

_XD_


	10. Chapter 10 The New Boyfriend

**Chapter 10 - The New Boyfriend**

**BPOV**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

I was stuck there in shock. His warm hands still on my cheeks. My hands still wrapped around his neck. He just told me he _loved_ me. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to tell him I love him back? Was I supposed to walk off and act as if it had never happened? Instead, I came to a conclusion. I just decided to kiss him again and not say anything back. I pressed my lips to his again and kissed him passionately not wanting it to end. One because he kissed _really_ good and two because if we stopped I would have to say something back.

After a few more minutes of kissing he pulled away, shit, what was I gonna say?

"Bella, I love you, I really do, do you love me back?" He asked. For god's sake, why did he have to ask such an awkward question.

"Jake I -"

"Listen Bella, I've never felt this way about a girl before, you don't have to answer my question straight away but just don't keep me hanging on too long Ok?"

"Sure, Ok." Then I went straight back to kissing him again so he couldn't say anything else. As we were kissing I was thinking about the last time I kissed a boy. I realised it was a year ago. Not as passionate as this one, only a quick peck on the lips but it didn't need to be passionate because it was Edward's lips who I was kissing.

I pulled away this time and went straight inside when Leah spun me round with a huge grin on her face.

"Om My God, I just totally saw you make out with Jacob, you really got into it girl! Is he good?"

"Amazing." I said quickly and headed straight to the toilets. I locked myself in and thought deeply about what I was going to say. I did not love Jacob the way I loved Edward, but I suppose I did love him. He was my safe harbour. His kisses were almost as good as Edward's, on a scale of one to ten about a nine. He made me want him to kiss him more! I didn't want to upset Jake, he was my best friend. I kept thinking of all the good times we had together, thousands. Then I was thinking about all the bad times we had had together, none. I realised I had to say yes. Without him, my life would be to hard to deal with. I walked out the toilets and quickly applied a bit more make-up. I made my way out the toilets and headed straight toward Jacob. He gave me a

huge grin and we hugged each other. Time to break the news. Leah and Beth winked at me and Beth looked like she wanted to jump up and down with excitement so Jacob had obviously told them what had happened. Jake took my hand and we went and sat down on the sofa. Jacob looked so happy, I just couldn't say I didn't love him, it would destroy him.

"So…" Jake said sarcastically. I smiled at him half-heartedly, I thought a little before I spoke. _Is this what I really want? I am doing this for Jake or for me? I need him don't I? I do love him - don't I? Not as much as Edward. I love him like a brother. But I need him because Edward isn't here. Oh gosh - I'm using him. I'm such a bitch. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Oh what the heck, just tell him you love him Bella, you love him (sort of) and he loves you. Just say it._

"Jacob, I love you too." He smile was so wide and happy that I was so happy that I had made him smile that way. I smiled back just as happy and we kissed each other. We pulled away and everyone was staring, they just stopped in their places and stared, Sheesh!

"Yes, we're going out, gotta problem with that?" Jacob shouted. Everyone went back to dancing and acted as if it never happened, before I knew it two arms were wrapped around me.

"Oh gosh Bells, you're going out with my brother! I should find it strange but I am so happy, were sister - in - laws! Yey!" I turned round to find a very happy Beth jumping up and down, Leah standing behind her smiling. They went off dancing again when 'Smooth Criminal' came on. Seth winked at me and grinned. I started thinking again.

_I did the right thing I think. Were both happy and so is everybody else, I've just got to forget about Edward now, it's me and Jacob, not me and Edward. He's probably forgot about me now anyway, probably going out with that Tanya, she always liked him, he'll be happier with her anyway. Yup, just me and Jacob now._

Me and Jacob didn't leave each other all night, just talked and kissed. At the end of the night he walked me back home and kissed me goodnight then walked back to his house. I walked into the house and went straight to my room, I was so tired I just flopped right onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep. I was woken in the morning to find that I had a text message from a girl called Renesmee, I never talked to her at school but she was in my History class. I asked her what her name was on my first day of school, she seemed friendly. Their were rumours going around school that she really liked Jacob but I never

thought that it was true. I asked what her phone number just for the heck of it but we never actually texted each other. I opened up the message. (Italics = Renesmee, Bold = Bella.)

_Are you going out with Jacob?_

_R x_

**Yeah, how did you find out?**

**B x**

_Things get round_

_R x_

**Oh ok, lol.**

**B x**

_Did you know that I like him?_

_R x_

_Oh know,_ I thought to myself…

**Well, yeah, lots of rumours were going around school but I didn't really believe them, I just thought it was stupid gossip.**

**B x**

_Well maybe you should start believing rumours Bella because I am so upset, you could have at least asked me if it was ok first, now I am heartbroken, I've liked him for years and then you just turn up and ruin all of my dreams._

_R_

**Sorry**

**B x**

_Sorry doesn't mend a broken heart does, you made it break, I hate you Bella Swan. I could easily kill you now._

_R_

I knew she was angry but when you say things like that, let's just say it is not called for. I saw red.

**Listen Renesmee, it's not my fault Jacob fell in love with me and not you, if your that upset go tell Jacob how you fell about him.**

**B**

_He won't listen to me. H doesn't see me more than a friend._

_R_

**Well I'm sorry but that's not my problem.**

**B**

_Whatever._

_R_

I didn't text her back after that, just calmed myself down. I needed to see Jake, Beth, Leah and Seth what happened, I needed to have a good rant about the situation to release my anger…

Hope you liked it, I love this chapter. Lol! Review please.

Next chapter is going to be called 'Cat fight'.

_Hmmmm, wonder what's going to happen it that chapter…_


	11. Chapter 11 Cat Fight

**Chapter 11 - Cat Fight**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

I moaned as my alarm went off. It was Monday morning, great. I had had a late night Saturday night and I still hadn't recovered from it. I was still angry from what Renesmee had said to me and when I told the situation to my best friends I was still angry. I thought that Jacob would be as mad as me when he found out what happened but he seemed quite calm. Beth, Leah and Seth found it amusing to see me get angry as they had never seen me get angry before. I was quite a chilled out person. Never got angry about anything and never got into fights. _But that was about to change…_

The three of them came to my house and we walked to school together.

"It was so funny Bella" Leah said between chuckles. "We've never seen you get angry before."

"Omg, it would be so funny if you and Renesmee got into one of those cat fights, it would be so cool! And funny!" Beth said as her and Leah were in fits of laughter. "My bet is that you would win Bells!"

"Guys, I would never get into a fight, I'm not that type of person." I explained.

"We know We know, just kidding with you." Leah said calmly. As we walked through the school gates I could see Renesmee with her friends, Jane and Chelsea, staring at me with evil eyes.

"Sheesh, if looks could kill." I muttered.

"Just ignore them." Jacob whispered to e and kissed my cheek. Renesmee's mouth fell open as I smirked. Jane and Chelsea just stared at me as we walked inside but I really wasn't bothered.

"I'll see you at lunch ok." Jake said then we hugged and kissed. I walked into my room and I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket. A text message from Renesmee. Sheesh.

_I hate you so much Bella, you are a bitch, today at dinner I will slap you so hard that you won't know what's hit you._

_R_

**Renesmee I will not get into a cat fight with you, it's just plain stupid. You seriously need to get a life and leave me and Jake alone.**

**B**

She didn't text me back after that and I really wasn't scared at her

threat even though it was a lame excuse for one. I forgot about it until dinner when I told everyone and we all laughed. Just as we were laughing I felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned around and I was slapped round that face. I rubbed it and looked up to see it was Renesmee with Chelsea and Jane standing behind her laughing. I immediately stood up, the dinner hall was silenced, Beth and Leah saying things like 'Do you think she'll slap her?, Oh my gosh, do you think she's good at slapping?'. I flung my hand across Renesmee's face as she yelped a little not wanting anyone to notice but I did. Her eyes filled with tears.

"BITCH!" She shouted and her hand came up to slap me again but I stopped her hand and twisted it round. She screamed a bit louder this time and her other hand came up and pulled hard on my hair. It really hurt I have to admit it. I let go of her hand and grabbed her hair and tugged on it, my other free hand reached behind me and grabbed my can of coke. I held it firmly and chucked all the coke at her face, she let go of my hair and started squealing. I grabbed Jake's lasagne and chucked it at her face. The I tugged on her hair again and pulled her face closer to mine.

"Don't think about messing with me again Biatch Ok?" I whispered and pulled on her hair again and she yelped out in pain.

"Ok."

"Good, now say sorry."

"Sorry Bella"

"Thanks." I pulled on her hair again one last time and then pushed her away and she fell into the table behind her falling onto another boys mash potato and gravy. And then - She cried and the rest of the hall started laughing with me. I turned round to see Jacob smiling and Beth, Seth and Leah all in shock, mouths wide open. Leah was the first to talk.

"You got her good Bells!" She said in excitement. I just smiled back and sat back down. I carried on eating my lunch as if nothing had ever happened but secretly - I was extremely proud of myself.

_18 months later…_

So, a year and a half had past and life was amazing to say the least. Mine and Jacob's relationship was still going strong, I had graduated from school people started treating me with a lot more respect after the cat fight incident with Renesmee. She never spoke to me again just smiled at me as we passed each other in the corridor. Beth and

expecting their second child. Even though she was only nineteen, Beth could easily handle it. Leah had found a new boyfriends called Embry, who was great fun to be around. Me and Jacob had an apartment together, I was working for a local fashion shop and Jacob was running his own Football Club. Yes, and we were only nineteen.

One night as I was sitting with Jacob on the sofa, I wandered what the Cullens would be up to. _They have probably forgot about me, oh well. I've sort of forgotten about them. Tanya and Edward are probably together, Rose and Emmett are probably having a child and organising wedding plans and Jasper and Alice will probably be still going strong. They have completely forgotten about me…oh well._

"I'm going to bed now." Jake said.

"Ok but before you go, can I ask you something?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"Go ahead."

"I was thinking, maybe, that we could visit Forks sometime?"

"Isn't that supposed to be one of the most rainiest places in the U.S?"

"Yes, I know that, but I know some people their -" I stopped my sentence as I thought to myself. _The Cullens have forgotten about you so what's the point of going back?_ "Actually it doesn't matter."

"Ok." He kissed me on the lips and raced of toward the bedroom. _The Cullens have forgotten about you Bells, they don't need you in their lives._ I was sad about what I was thinking but I knew it was true, I needed to completely forget about them.

_8 years later_

_Still hadn't forgot about them. But I wanted to go back to Forks, not to see them, they wouldn't want to see me, to see my Dad. I hadn't seen him in ten years for crying out loud, so, when Jacob was at football training one day I booked two tickets for W.A Forks. I was nervous yet happy at the same time Jake walked through the door not long after I had booked them._

"_Jake, were going to Forks."_

_Hope you liked it, trying to speed things up a bit to get to the good parts lol. XD Reviews Reviews Reviews!!! Next Chapter called 'Meeting Charlie' Eleanor xx_


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting Charlie

**Chapter 12 - Meeting Charlie**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

_Welcome aboard First Choice airlines, we hope you have a very enjoyable flight with us today. We should be landing in Forks in just under three hours so sit back and relax. Please make sure all seatbelts are fastened as we prepare for take off. Thank you._

My heart was racing. I couldn't handle it. I hated planes. I decided to stand up and get off but my we had already taken off. Oh No! I started screaming and Jake tried to calm me down, and then we looked out the window. We were plummeting back down to the earth. All the passengers were screaming, I looked out the window and just as we were about to hit the ground - I woke up. Jacob poked me.

"Bells, put your seatbelt on, were landing in Forks in the next ten minutes. Your sweating, you ok? The air conditioning is on."

"Just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"The plane was about to crash." He laughed. Pfft.

"It wasn't funny!" I shouted a little bit loud.

"Ok, shh, calm down." I turned away from him and looked out the window as my stomach did somersaults. Partially because we were quite high up, mostly because we were going to visit my Dad.

We were waiting for the cab outside the airport. I was staring around, just being nosey to be honest.

"I forgot how dull and grey it was." I muttered to myself but Jacob answered.

"You forgot wet." He laughed but I didn't find it funny. I was too nervous. "Bells, don't be nervous, I bet your dad will welcome you back with open arms."

"But what if he doesn't recognise me Jake? It has been ten years. I was sixteen when I left! He might not want to see me. He might have children of his own." I cringed at the thought.

"I'm sure he'll recognise you. Stop worrying yourself." The cab arrived and we got in. I was shivering, It was so warm in Los Angeles, it felt the arctic in Forks. We told him the address of the hotel we were stopping at and we quickly dropped our bags of and got back in the cab. Then I handed him the address my dad was living on a piece of paper. I found the piece of paper in one of my mom's drawers. I took me ages to find it though. We drove for about fifteen minutes and then - we drove past the Cullens and the Hales house. I felt a lump rise in my throat. It hadn't changed, not one bit. The only thing that had

changed was that they had had new cars, bigger and better cars. One of them was a Porsche. Lucky them. I felt the tears rise in my eyes and then I rubbed them as if I was tired to get rid of them.

Then we turned a few more corners and I immediately recognised my dad's house. It hadn't changed. Not even the cars. But next to my dad's red fiesta was a gold Vauxhall Astra. I saw that the chocolate brown curtains in my bedroom hadn't changed. I broke down in tears while Jake comforted me. I recovered after about a minute because I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already did in front of the driver. We got out the car and he drove off. Me and Jake held hands as we walked towards the door.

We reached the door and my hand went up to knock, but when it got there it just froze.

"Knock the door." Jake whispered. I still didn't knock. Jake put is hand over the top of mine and gently tapped the door. My heart stopped as I waited for the door to open.

"How long is this gonna take?" I said nervously.

"It's only been ten seconds." I waited a bit longer as the door clicked and swung open. I stopped breathing as a saw a blonde haired women standing their, a huge smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly. I didn't answer and Jacob nudged me.

"Oh erm, yes, is Charlie here?" I stuttered.

"Oh, yes, he's just upstairs, come in, I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you." Jacob said, obviously reading the expression on my face after she said it, realising I couldn't speak.

We walked in together holding each other's hands and sat on the couch next to each other.

"You ok?" He asked me. I nodded back not able to speak. He squeezed my hand. I stopped breathing again when I heard someone walk down the stairs. The living room door opened, It was the woman. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's on his way down." She said. I nodded back and smiled. "I'm Sue by the way. And who are you may I ask."

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." Sue's eyes widened in shock.

"Your - your - your Charlie's…daughter?" She whispered. I nodded. "He's told me all about you and your mom. You left years ago." I nodded back again and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I don't know how he is going to take the news." Then she sat down on the other couch. The door flung open and my heart stopped and I put

my head down.

"Hello, I'm Charlie. You are?" He asked cheerfully. I lifted my head up slowly.

"I'm Bella, your daughter." Charlie's face turned pale white for about thirty seconds and nobody spoke. I broke the silence with my tears. "Dad, I'm so sorry. Renee cut off l my contact with Forks and I -"

"Bells, don't apologize. Please." I stood up and we hugged each other tightly for five minutes as we cried.

"You best tell me about everything that has happened in the last ten years. From school to, hate to say it…boyfriends."

"Ok"

Me and Jacob stayed their with Sue and Charlie until the late hours of the night. As we left we promised each other we would see each other the next day. We told each other what had happened in the last ten years of our own lives. Charlie and Sue had met each other at a supermarket - very romantic - and they were engaged. I was so happy for my dad, he was happy and as long as he was happy then so I was I.

I was so happy on the way back to the Hotel. I just kept a huge grin on my face and I was so happy my dad was pleased to see me.

"Aren't you glad that I saw my dad today?!" I asked excitedly to Jake as I hopped into bed with him.

"Are you glad?"

"Definitely!"

"Then so am I" And then he gently kissed my lips. "Night Bella."

"Night Jake"

Then I drifted of into a deep sleep…

**Hope you liked it.**

**Oh and she will see Edward again btw Thats - so -alex!**

**Reviews people, need more reviews!**

**Eleanor **

**xxx**

**XD**

**Next chapter name - Fire **

**Going to watch a film now - peace out...**


	13. Chapter 13 Fire

**Chapter 13 - Fire**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

I slept uneasily that night, it was very warm in the hotel and I kept sweating. Especially with Jake next to me, his body temperature was unnaturally warm. There wasn't any air conditioning or fans in the room so I just kept going to the bathroom and splashing my face with water. I fell back to sleep again. I woke up in a daze and turned to my side to try and get some more sleep , but, I couldn't. There was a strong smell of smoke in the air. I reached for Jacob but he was in a deep sleep, well at least I though he was. I shook him vigorously but he never woke. I panicked. I turned towards the door and saw that smoke was seeping underneath the door. The hotel was on fire. But why hadn't the smoke alarms gone off? Nervousness seeped into my body and I shook with worry. I was frozen in place. I heard muffled voices from outside the door and realised it was my chance to get out.

"HELP, HELP, HELP!" I screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" A husky booming voice shouted.

Before I could reply the door was on the ground and three people had broken into the room. I was scooped up into someone's arms and covered with a wet towel before being carried out of the hotel. The mans arms were muscular and his booming voice reminded me of someone's, although I couldn't quite put my finger on who's. I knew we were outside when we the cold air of the night gently brushed past my face. Lights were shining and I lifted my head up. It was then that I saw the fireman's face. A face that I hadn't seen in ten years…

"Emmett." I managed to choke out. "Is that you?" 

"How the hell do you no my name?" He asked confused.

"Because it's me -" My tears cut me off.

"Who? Who are you?" I was still being carried, I didn't know where to.

"Bella…"

He stopped in his tracks and set me on my feet, I was shocked by his reaction. He grabbed my face and stared into my eyes as I watched his face turn from confusion to shock to happiness.

"Well if it isn't little miss Bella Swan!" Emmett shouted excitedly as we both laughed. "I don't think you understand how we all missed you Bells!"

"Really, you missed me?"

"Of course we did! Do you understand how much we all loved you. Especially Edward!" My eyes filled with tears as he said his name. "Oh, sorry." His face turned from sympathy to shock in an instant. "Oh man!"

"What?" I asked.

"Who was that other dude in the bed with you?"

"Jacob, my boyfriend."

"Shit, Edward is going to be crushed."

"He doesn't have to find out."

"Yes, he does. You haven't seen him for ten years, the least you could do is go see him and tell him that you've moved on. Then he can forget about you and move on with his life." I was shocked by his angry voice. Without thinking, I took a step back, I knew how violent Emmett could get.

"Your right, I want to see you all. Tell you what happened that day when my world got turned upside down. And what do you mean, so he can move on with his life."

"It's impossible for him to forget about you." My eyes filled again and this time flooded and Emmett gave me a huge hug.

"I've missed your bear hugs." We chuckled.

_The next day_

I was let out of the hospital and so was Jake after he regained consciousness. The smoke had knocked him out. I just needed a check over but they kept me in overnight just in case. The hotel got fined for none of their smoke alarms working. Emmett came round and I told him what had happened in the past ten years of my life. He hadn't told the others about my return to Forks, instead, he invited me over on the evening to make a big surprise. Jake was going to, this would be fun with him and Edward their.

I decided to wear a red cocktail dress with black shoes and accessories. The Cullens and the Hales always looked stunning so I wanted to look just as good. I let the natural waves in my hair flow down my back. Alice and Rose always said it suited me.

We stepped out the cab and made our way towards the front door. I wasn't afraid to knock this time knowing that all of them had missed me. I was just nervous about Edward being their. The door opened and their stood Esme and Carlisle. Before I could say anything they had both embraced me in a tight hug and Esme was in tears.

"Bella we've missed you so much." She said in between sobs.

"I've missed you to."

"Come on in." Carlisle said. "And who's this" He looked towards Jacob smiling.

"This is Jacob - my boyfriend." Esme stared at me and Carlisle just put on a poker face. "Nice to meet you Jacob."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Please call me Carlisle." They shook hands friendly but their was still an uneasy atmosphere. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Alice and Jasper. Only Esme, Carlisle and Emmett knew I was coming.

"Hey Alice, Hey Jasper!" I screamed. They both looked towards me and Jasper's mouth dropped open while Alice ran towards me and we both hugged and screamed and jumped up and down and laughed.

"Omg! I've missed you so much!" We screamed at the same time. Just then Rose and Emmett walked down the stairs.

"Bella!" Rose screamed and ran towards me and Alice and we all hugged each other screaming.

Me and Emmett explained how we met each other and then I explained what happened ten years earlier. Edward still hadn't turned up so maybe he couldn't make it. This would be a lot easier.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said and excused myself. I went into the bathroom and applied some more make-up. I packed all my stuff away back into my handbag and walked out back down the stairs. I got halfway down and then I saw the back of his head. Edward's head. I carried on down the stairs and froze at the bottom. _What was going to say?_

"Erm, Edward." Emmett said. "Somebody has come to visit us…" Emmett pointed towards me and Edward turned towards me. I put on a smile and waved. His face went pale white but he looked so beautiful. His green eyes were glistening and piercing. I was entranced by them. He waved back and walked towards me and just hugged me lightly and whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you so much I cannot begin to explain. You look beautiful." Then he backed away and sat down on the sofa. I walked forward and sat down next to Jacob and he put his arm around my waist. I saw everyone in the room stiffen (including me) apart from Jacob. Edward's eyes widened and his face turned paler.

"Be right Back." Edwards said quietly and walked quickly up the stairs as we all watched him and sat their silent…

**Reviews Please…! 40 is not enough so review now!!!!!!! **_**Thankyouuu**_


	14. Chapter 14 Edward's New Girl

**Chapter 14 - Edward's New Girl**

**Well That Was Unexpected - BPOV**

The night dragged on, at times it was great, other times it was too awkward. Like when we were explaining to everyone how me and Jacob met each other, awkward. When Rose and Emmett announced that they were expecting their second child, great!

They already had one child who was a girl called Ruby Esme Cullen. She was five years old and I really wanted to meet her, they described that she had long wavy hair like Rosalie but it was dark brown like Emmett. I was quite jealous that they had a perfect life, mine seemed to hard to handle at the moment.

The night eventually came to an end and we said our goodbyes. I left to Edward till last.

_Flashback_

"_Bye Bella, you have to come back tomorrow, we've got ten years worth of catching up to do!" Alice said while hugging me._

"_I will I promise, but it will have to be tomorrow night because I am going to see my Dad in the afternoon." I explained_

"_Fine, no problem, okie dokie, absolutely -"_

"_Alice, enough." I cut her off, I knew how she could be when she got too hyper._

"_Sorry."_

_I had said my goodbyes to everyone, apart from the one person I was desperately trying to avoid. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I made my way over to him._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." I said as quietly as I could._

"_Yeah, and, you'll get to meet my friend aswell tomorrow, she just started my work, were getting along great."_

_Was he deliberately trying to make me jealous? Was he doing this on purpose? Well, on the bright side, he didn't mention that they were going out. I thought to myself._

"_Cool, Bye." We hugged each other and I felt that electricity wave run through my body like I always used to get every time we touched each other. It was amazing. I didn't want to let go, but, we had an audience so I backed away, smiled, and grabbed Jake's hand as we walked out the door._

_End of flashback_

So we were in the car, making our way back to the Cullen household. I was really interested into meeting this girl who he was on about. I wanted to see what she looked like. We pulled up outside their house and made our way to the front door.

"Oh shoot, left my phone in the car, be right back." Jake said and I nodded. The front door was wide open so I walked straight in. I heard shouting coming from inside the kitchen. It sounded like it was Alice and Edward.

"I cannot believe you Edward." Alice shouted

"What?" He sounded exactly like he knew what Alice was going on about.

"You bring another girl round even though you haven't got over Bella?" I was shocked by Alice's words, although he did say the night before that he missed me and that I looked beautiful, but I forgot about because of the tension that carried on through the night.

"Well she'd obviously gotten over me so I've got to try and move on too."

"You total idiot! Isn't it obvious that Bella hasn't gotten over you?! That she's just using Jacob so she's got someone!" Alice shouted. And then, as soon as she said it, I knew what she was saying was completely true. But I didn't want to admit it.

"Well guess what, maybe I'm using my new girlfriend so I've got someone!" So he did have a girlfriend, I could have cried but I held my tears back. I now understood how hard it was for him to see me with a new boyfriend.

"Your making this worse Edward!"

"No I'm not Alice! I'm just trying to move on." His voice got quieter near the end. Alice stormed out the room and I hid behind the door as she came out. I quietly closed the door as if it was never open and knocked it as if I had just turned up. The door opened and Alice answered.

"Hey Bells." As she said it Jacob came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Come on in."

We sat down on the sofa and everybody eventually joined us. We were all talking as we heard a knock form the door about an hour later.

"I'll get it." Edward said as Alice and Rose shot him an evil look. We all listened as Edward got the door.

"Hey babe." A women said.

"Hello, you look beautiful. Come through here." They both walked into the lounge and I immediately realised who it was.

"Charlotte!" I squealed

"Bella!" Charlotte screamed. We ran up to each other and gave it each other a hug. I forgot for a second that her and Edward were

a couple, then I remembered and backed away.

"How come you've moved here?" I asked, not as much exitement in my voice this time.

"I got a job here and that's where I met Edward." _Slut_ I thought to myself. "We knew we were right for each other -" _Bitch_ "so we decided to get together." _Whore. I hate you slag. I hope you go die and I am so not happy for you._

"I'm so happy for you both." I said sweetly ignoring mean thoughts. We both explained to everyone about how we were close friends at school and then she moved to New York and we were devastated.

We were all sitting at the table talking and eating and laughing. Edward and Charlotte were sitting next to me and they were talking to each other, ignoring everyone else. I was eaves dropping on their conversation.

"I'm so glad I met you Eddie." She whispered. I knew that he hated being called Eddie.

"I'm extremely glad I met you too." He whispered.

"I love you Edward." She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I love you Bella." My eyes widened in shock. _Did I just hear correct or did I just hear him call Charlotte by my name?_ I thought to myself. I decided to ignore it.

"You just called me Bella." She raised her voice slightly. Everybody's heads lifted up.

"No I didn't -" He said quietly.

"Yes you did! You said, and I quote, I love you Bella!" She shouted. I cringed at her words knowing that Jake was sitting right next to me. She stormed out the room before Edward could say anything else. I turned to look at Jacob. He looked furious.

"I knew it!" He shouted into my face.

"Knew what?!" I shouted back.

"The way you and him look at each other, it's so obvious you like each. And him calling his girlfriend Bella, well, that just tops it all of doesn't it!" He rose out of his seat and went to walk out. I stood up and grabbed his arm then.

"Jake, please don't go. Me and Edward, there is nothing going on between us!" I broke down and my eyes flooded with tears.

"Let go of me Bella, I don't want to see you again." He shook me of his arm and walked out the front door. I turned round to look at everyone. My eyes focused on Edward, he looked guilty.

"Bella, I'm sorry this is all my fault." He said, genuinely upset.

Alice, Rose and Esme walked up too me and walked me up the stairs in to Rosalie's old room. They sat me on the bed and all hugged me.

_Reviewsssssss_

_Special thanks to __Lauren for the inspiration in this chapter!_

_Thanks for reading_

_elllllllll x_


	15. Chapter 15 Lion And Lamb At Last

**Chapter 15 - Lion and Lamb at last**

**Well That Was Unexpected**

"THIS IS ALL EDWARD'S FAULT!" I screamed and shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping that they all heard me downstairs. The three of them were all hugging me and whispering things to me to calm me down. Alice was crying because she hated to see friends and family upset. Rose was furious and Esme was a mixture of both. I cried for a good half an hour and just kept shouting _It's all Edward's fault_ over and over again.

It hurt me too say it because I had come to the conclusion that I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. We all heard a knock on the door and Esme went to answer it, it was Edward. He stared at me, guilt in his eyes.

"How could you Edward. You've ruined my relationship." I spat the words at him.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I cannot apologise enough." He answered. "Could everyone leave the room, I want to speak to Bella."

"But I don't want to speak to you Edward." I spat again.

"I agree with Bella, were staying, you've hurt her too much, I told you didn't I Edward. That you were making it a whole lot worse bringing Charlotte round, and I was right." Alice said with hatred in her voice.

"I'm begging you just to let me speak with you Bella." He said very calm. I looked up at Alice and Rose who were both shaking their heads. I look at Esme, who was looking at the floor. Then I looked into Edward's captivating eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Ok, come in, you three can leave, come back in later." I said calmer then before, all three nodded and left. Edward sat down next to me. I cried for a few more minutes while he sat next to me. He went to put his arm round me but I moved, I wasn't in the mood for his sympathy. I recovered and moved closer to him again. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I could easily kill myself for what I have done to you. And if you wanted me to never want to see me again, I understand. But, I will only stay away if you are happy with me staying away, if me staying away only makes you worse, I will come back to you. I will do anything for you, as long as it makes you happy. I don't care if it hurts me, I only want you to have what you want. These past few years have been torture for me. I never forgot about you and I always wanted you back, safe, in my arms. Bella, I need you, and I know that when I am away from you, it kills me. These past ten years have been slowly killing

me. And the only thing that could cure me was you. Because, Bella Swan, I'm in love with you."

We didn't speak for a moment, just stared into each other's eyes. I forgot about the rest of the world, it was just me and Edward.

"Edward Cullen, I'm in love with you to."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's all I needed to hear."

He forced his lips onto mine and an amazing wave of electricity rushed through my body. I put my hands around his neck and he out his hands around my back. I knew then that Edward was the only one for me and that I could never forgive my mom for taking me away from Forks and leaving me without Edward and all my other friends. We stopped kissing and we both smiled wildly.

"How is it that you still look stunning when mascara is running down your face and your hair is a complete mess?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed at first then ran to a mirror to look at myself. I looked terrible.

"Oh Jesus Christ! I look horrible!" I squealed. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Trust me, you certainly don't look awful. You always look amazing Miss Swan." I blushed and he laughed. "You look stunning when you blush too." We both laughed and I turned around and kissed him on the lips not wanting it too end.

_2 weeks later_

I didn't return to California, I stayed in Forks and stayed at the Cullen's house with Edward. I apologised to Jacob but he didn't want to talk to me and hung up the phone. That hurt, a lot.

Charlotte forgave Edward but didn't like me so Edward didn't talk to her for not liking me. I was going through my suitcase when I picked up my packet of tampons and realised I was late. I should have started my period more than a week before, but I ignored it.

A week later, I still hadn't started and I kept throwing up in the morning, so I decided, just for precautions, I'd buy a pregnancy test. I was nervous at first, I did not want the results to come out positive. I stared at the stick and then, the light turned blue.

I was pregnant.

This was not what I wanted. I could have kicked myself for having sex with Edward without protection. I decided to break the news to Edward first.

He came back home from work and I waited in the lounge for him. He sat next to me and kissed me for a long time. I was pleased that

the kiss lasted so long because at the same time I was thinking about what I would say to him. He pulled away and smiled his crooked smile which I loved.

"Edward, I have some news." I said seriously.

"Oh God, your not pregnant are you?" My eyes widened in shock and he laughed. "Just joking, what's the real news?"

"Well, I'm pregnant." His smile faded and he turned pale white. "Edward? Edward, you ok?" He went into shock mode and when this happens, I have to slap. I hit him across the face. His eyes flicked down to my stomach.

"Hey little one." He said sweetly. He put his hand on my stomach and looked up at me. "This baby is going to have the best family ever." I smiled, he had took the news well. He kissed me again and then quickly pulled away. "Oh and, you're breaking the news to everyone else." He said quickly.

"This will be fun…"

Hope you liked it!

I got excited about this chapter because they get back together again!!!!!

Review because what is the point of reading a story if you don't tell me what you think about it!

ellllllllllllllllllllllllllll

x


	16. Chapter 16 The Other Side Of Alice

Ok, so, this is the sequel to Well That Was Unexpected. It wouldn't let me add any more chapters for some unknown reason so I have decided to do a sequel. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please…Oh and…it's only going to be short to keep you interested btw, lol…

Well That Was Unexpected 2

Chapter 1 - The other side of Alice

Previously… "Hey little one." He said sweetly. He put his hand on my stomach and looked up at me. "This baby is going to have the best family ever." I smiled, he had took the news well. He kissed me again and then quickly pulled away. "Oh and, you're breaking the news to everyone else." He said quickly.

"This will be fun…"

We had called everyone into the lounge and me and Edward had discussed what we were going to say, well, what I was going to say.

"Ok, so, I thought this was bad news to start with but my opinion has changed and now I am taking it as good news." I explained.

"Oh Gosh!" Alice squealed.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"Oh sorry, I know what the news is. I think. Carry on Bella."

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Well, I'm pregnant!"

"I KNEW IT! I always knew that you two were gonna have a baby. I just knew it!" Alice shouted and screamed and ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Let's celebrate with alcohol!"

She ran off and everyone congratulated me. She came running back in. Everyone had a few drinks (apart from me) but Alice had a lot more.

3 hours later…

Alice had turned the music up full blast and invited all her friends round. None of them got drunk as Alice though. She stood on the tables and sang to every song, fell over a lot and blurted out embarrassing things about everyone.

"MOVE YOUR G-STRING DOWN SOUTH! MOVE YOUR G-STRING DOWN SOUTH!" Alice shouted while wiggling her bum in Jaspers face. Jasper laughed but kept pushing it away. She stumbled towards me and leaned on me for balance.

"You know why I knew you were going to get knocked up Bella." She managed to slur out. I shook my head. "Because every single freakin' night I would here you and Edward having sex and I would bang the

walls but you would never hear me so I would just put my pillow over my, my, my…" My cheeks were getting redder and just as I thought she was about to blurt out more embarrassing things - she collapsed on the vomited on the floor. I helped her to the bathroom and after she had finished she hugged me tightly.

"I love you Bells." She whispered and she fell asleep in my arms on the bathroom floor. Edward walked in and chuckled.

"That was another side of Alice I've never seen." I said grinning.

Hope you likeddd…next chapter up soooon.

elllx


	17. Chapter 17 Tantrums And Tears

**Well That Was Unexpected**

**Chapter 17 - Tantrums and Tears**

It was the morning after the party and everyone was downstairs, around the table chatting - apart from Alice.

"What did she look like Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Awful!" Jasper laughed with Emmett. "The moment she woke up her face turned green and she ran for the bathroom but she didn't make it and fell on the floor and vomited all over the carpet instead. That part wasn't so funny because I had to clean it up but when she tried to get up again she fell over and bashed her head off the wall!"

"It doesn't sound very funny." Esme added.

"Trust me, it was. When you compare it to what she is usually like and how she is now, it is pretty funny." There was a moment of silence and then everyone laughed together. We all turned our head towards the door as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Alice walked through the door: and Emmett and Jasper broke into fits of laughter.

"Alice you look like - like -" Jasper said in between chuckles.

"That girl from The Exorcist!" Emmett balled. Emmett, Jasper and Edward couldn't control themselves now. Me and Rose looked at each other and couldn't help but join in. Carlisle joined in after a bit too but Esme never cracked a smile.

"It's not funny." Alice said but we were all to caught up in our laughter to listen. "Your all mean!" She ran out the room and Esme followed. We all controlled ourselves and carried on eating.

"Ruby, just eat the damn thing!" Emmett shouted at his daughter. Rosalie turned towards him and gave him the evils.

"Don't shout at her like that!" Rose balled at him.

"But she's not eating her breakfast!" Emmett shouted back.

"Well if you were a bit more nice to her she would eat it!"

"I've already tried being nice to her and it's not working!"

"Well try again dickhead!"

"Don't call me dickhead, Bitch!" Rose stood up and slapped Emmett hard around the face and Ruby broke into tears. Emmett stood up, kicked his chair at the wall then picked up his bowl and smashed it on the floor. Rose and Ruby were both in tears now and Rose was desperately trying to comfort Ruby, hugging her and whispering to her. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle ran after Emmett who had already fled out the front door. Esme and Alice ran through the door and saw Rose in tears, Esme walked over and hugged them both.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asked. My ears filled with tears, my mind starting to process what I had just saw.

"Rose and Emmett just had this massive argument in the space of, a few seconds." I couldn't get over the fact that Emmett could get so aggressive. He always seemed like a big teddy bear. Infact, the only time I had seen him so angry was when he got into a fight at high school when a boy started stalking Rose out of school. His name was Royce King and he would act as if he hadn't known Rose was going to be in a certain place and he would turn up and start flirting with her. Rose was nice back but never flirted with him. Emmett caught on to what he was doing and confronted him in school and punched him twice and then kicked him in the balls. He didn't flirt with her ever again but Emmett got into a lot of trouble.

Rose stood up with Ruby and wiped her eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She calmed herself down before she spoke.

"I'm taking Ruby to the park to cheer her up."

"Hasn't Emmett already taken the car?"

"I've got the keys. I'll see you later." We all gave her a hug and then we all hugged Ruby. We watched Rose drive off and saw Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle walking back towards the house. Emmett's eyes were full of anger as he saw Rose and Ruby drive off. Emmett ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder's really tight.

"Where the fuck is she going Bella!" Emmett shouted in my face and shook me a little too. Before I could answer he was dragged of me by Edward and he was hugging me, I felt safe again. I couldn't control the tears that flooded my eyes this time and Edward led me inside. He sat me down on the sofa and went outside again.

"Bella's done nothing wrong you jerk." Edward said calmly to Emmett. "And if you ever do anything like that to her again I will personally kill you, do you understand Emmett!" Edward's voice got louder with each word. I was expecting Emmett to shout back but he didn't - he broke down into tears. I wiped my eyes and ran outside. Emmett looked up at me and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, I am extremely sorry." He choked out. I pulled away from him and went to hug Edward again. By this time everyone was in tears apart from Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. "Where has Rose gone?" Emmett said seriously.

"She took Ruby to the park, to cheer her up and to calm herself down." Esme explained.

"Ok." Emmett replied weakly.

"I think we should all go into the lounge and calm ourselves down." Carlisle said and led the way back into the house.

_2 hours later…_

We were all still sitting in the lounge waiting for Rose to return.

"It's been two hours, where the hell is she?" Emmett asked worriedly. "Why didn't she take her phone with her?"

"Emmett I'm sure she's fine." Carlisle explained. We all assured him she was fine, but we were all secretly worried. Carlisle's cell phone started ring. He checked the caller I.D.

"It's a work colleague, why is he ringing for?" Carlisle asked himself. "Hello?" We waited for Carlisle to respond. "What about Rose and Ruby?" Everyone's faces turned to shock.

"Put it on loudspeaker." Emmett ordered and Carlisle did what he said. The man started talking, speaking very fast.

"Ruby and Rose have just been rushed into the hospital, they were both involved in a car accident. Rose looks like she is gonna make it, but -" There was a pause, everyone's hearts stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Spit it out." Emmett said, he tried to make it sound aggressive but it was overtaken by the nerves and it came out as a whisper. The doctor continued…

"But Ruby didn't make it - and died instantly."

Hope you liked itttt…reviewsss pleaseeee

eleanor

XD


	18. Chapter 18 Funeral

_**Well That Was Unexpected**_

_**Chapter 18 - Funeral**_

_I was staring into the bathroom mirror. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to flood my eyes. One week before, life couldn't have been any more normal. Everything was fine. Then one day, my world gets turned upside down. The bathroom door knocked once. I composed myself before I went to open it. Rose was standing their, eyes red and puffy, dressed in nothing like black, like the rest of us._

"_It's time to leave." She whispered. I couldn't help but stare at the scar across her face where the glass from the window had cut her. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises as well, but she covered them up with a black coat. She look fragile, weak. Like one slight touch, and she would fall to pieces. I put my arm around her shoulder and led her down the stairs where everyone else was waiting. Esme was sobbing quietly as Carlisle hugged her. Emmett was sitting down, face pale, dark rings under his eyes from the sleepless nights he had had since he had heard about the death of his daughter. Alice was staring into space while leaning on Jasper as he rubbed circles across her back. Edward stared at me as I descended the stairs. I glanced at him and smiled weakly._

_We reached the bottom of the stairs and I took Rose over to Emmett, hugged her and then walked over to Edward. He took my hand and kissed my cheek._

"_We best leave." Carlisle said bleakly. We followed him out the door and got into the black limo. I didn't risk a look at the tiny coffin, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I did. We rode to the church in silence, Rosalie's sobs sometimes breaking that silence. I couldn't help replaying the day Ruby died through my head over and over again._

_Flashback_

_We were all waiting in the corridor outside the room Rosalie was in, waiting for the news that she would definitely be OK. The doctor came out the room and we all stood up._

"_She's going to be perfectly fine." He said in a deep husky voice. We all breathed a sigh of relief, but still very depressed knowing that a five year old child had lost her life because of a lunatic driver on the road. Rose had explained the story to Emmett, he explained to us._

"_Rose was on her way back from the park when she could see a car in the distance going way over the speed limit, which was 40mph. She _

_didn't think anything of it until the car got nearer and it swirled out of control and hit the side of the car Ruby was sitting in. Rose's car got pushed right off the road, she escaped quickly but when she got out the car, she could tell that Ruby was already dead. The young man in the car got out, he had cuts too but not as bad as Rose. She got back in the car and climbed in the back and checked for Ruby's pulse - and their was nothing. She cried and screamed and the young man rang 911 even though they both knew it was too late for Ruby." He was in tears then. We knew the rest of the story._

_We all went into see Ruby's body at the hospital. We all kissed her on the forehead and walked out, Emmett staying behind in the room._

_End Of Flashback_

We arrived at the Church, all the other visitors already their. The coffin was carried in and placed at the front of the church and then the ceremony started.

Emmett decided to make a speech. He slowly made his way to the front.

"Ruby, I cannot believe the last few moments I spent with you, were ones that I will always regret. For the ones I spent with you, were sad ones. Thinking back, I remember seeing the fear in your eyes, seeing your Daddy mad. I am truly sorry that I made your last few moments that we spent together, ones of sadness. I will never forget your sweet and innocent smile, it always put a smile on other people's faces. I'll always try and remember the happy times we spent together. Like the ones where me and Mommy would tuck you into bed and read you a bedtime story, and, if you hadn't fell asleep by then, I would stroke your hair while Mommy sang you a lullaby. And where we would wake you up in the morning and Mommy would cook pancakes and me and you would watch television. And when we would go and have picnics in the park and you would go off and play on the swings and ask me to push you. Those are the moments I will never forget. You've left this world to soon Ruby and me, Mommy, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Aunt Bella, and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward will never forget you sweety. I love you Ruby."

He slowly made his way back to his seat as we all watched him in silence. I didn't realise I was crying until Edward wiped away my tears.

When the ceremony was over we all walked to the front to take a final look at Ruby's body. She was dressed in a pink dress that Esme and Carlisle had given her one Christmas. She wore tiny pink dolly shoes with white polka dots on and she wore a chain around her neck that

Rose and Emmett had bought her once for her birthday. It was a locket with a picture of Rose and Emmett in. I knew this because she showed it me one day talking about how much she loved her mommy and daddy while I bounced her up and down on my lap.

We arrived back at the house later on in the evening. Rose and Emmett went straight to bed though, sadness was an understatement for what they were both going through.

Me and Edward headed straight for bed to. He wrapped his arms around me as we both drifted of to sleep.

I woke up in the night parched so I decided to go and get myself a drink from downstairs. I could here someone in the Kitchen as I got to the bottom of the stairs. It sounded as if they were crying, I guessed it was Rosalie so I decided that when I went in I would comfort her until she fell asleep, but, I was shocked to see that It was Emmett who was crying. He looked at me with a pained expression. I looked down to see that he was holding a kitchen knife and their were multiple cuts across his arm. My head went dizzy as I saw blood seeping out each cut but I ignored it and ran over to him.

"Shit Emmett, What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked furiously. He didn't say anything back but he shook his head. I grabbed his arm and put it under some cold running water to wash away the blood. "Leave it their." I let go of his arm and searched through the cupboards for a first aid kit, knowing Carlisle would have one stored away somewhere. I found one and took a roll of bandage out. I took his arm from under the water, dried it quickly with some kitchen towels and wrapped the bandage around his arm. I took a pin and to secure it in place.

"Why were you doing it for Emmett?"

"I can't help but blame myself for this whole situation Bella." He replied weakly.

"Do not say that, it was that stupid driver's fault." I answered back sternly.

"But if I hadn't of lost my temper so easily Rose wouldn't have drove off in the first place."

"Emmett, none off this is your fault." I hugged him tight for a few minutes.

"I'm tired Bells, I'm going to bed." He hugged me one last time before kissing me on the cheek and walking off. I got myself a glass of water and quickly washed the knife, making sure nothing suspicious was left behind, before making my way back up the stairs. I quickly

checked on Emmett, making sure he was in his room. He was already fast asleep and snoring. I climbed back into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

Hope you enjoyed people of fan fiction review and next chapter will be up sooonnnnnnnnnnnnn x


	19. Chapter 19 New Begginings

**Well That Was Unexpected**

**Chapter 19 - New Beginnings**

**Last Chapter of the story of so enjoy XD**

**The next morning I walked down the stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room, which was strange because breakfast was always in the dining room. I made my way over to sit next to Emmett who was wearing a long sleeved jumper on an unusually hot day in Forks, but of course only I knew the real reason.**

"**Finally joining us then Bells?" Jasper asked, sarcasm in his voice. I raised my brow in confusion. "It's 2'o clock."**

"**Oh!" Everyone laughed, I wasn't usually a lying in kind of person. "Sorry, am I holding you all back from doing something?"**

"**We were just waiting for you to join us because Carlisle wants to say a few things." Jasper explained. We all turned our attention towards Carlisle who stood up, smiling kindly.**

"**The past month has been a rough one for all of us." Carlisle said. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett's head drop. Without thinking I rubbed his arm caringly but he flinched away quickly. I mouthed 'Sorry' to him and turned my head back towards Carlisle. "So I just wanted to say that we have all got to try and get back up on our feet, and face the world again without fear. Yes, we are going to get many more obstacles to come but we can't hide from them. We've got to face them head on. We've all got to support each other and keep our heads up high. Ruby will be in our minds every single day of course, but just remember all the good memories we all shared with her. From this moment onwards, it will be a new beginning for all of us."**

**We all stood up and hugged one another, all of us holding onto our other halves for slightly longer.**

**At the end of the day we all settled down watching an old black and white film, cuddling up to our other halves. Carlisle's speech had really given us all encouragement. The film ended and we all retreated to our rooms. Me and Edward slid into bed just talking about the future.**

"**And we've still got this little one to come yet." Edward said sweetly as he gently prodded my belly.**

"**Any suggestions for names?" I asked.**

"**Hmmm. For a boy I think we should call it -"**

"**It? You mean the baby. The baby is certainly not an 'It.' What do you think it is -"**

"**You just called the baby an 'It' to!"**

"**Yes but -"**

"**No but's Miss Swan!" He jokes as he pulled me closer to him and covered my mouth so I couldn't protest. I wasn't going to protest though. I just stared into his mesmerising green eyes, as he stared into mine.**

"**I Love You Bella."**

"**I love you more."**

"**I don't think you do." And he kissed me on my lips before we both drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep…**

**Hope you all liked! This won't be my first and last story cause' ive got an idea for another one! Ermmm. Anything else to Say? Yhess!Review Review Review people! More reviews I get the quicker I'll get the next story up and running! Put me in your fave authors or summat like that so you can check when the next ones been added. Thanks for reading!**

**Eleanor**

**oxox**

**XD**


End file.
